


Nervousness

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: South Park
Genre: And now its here, Craig x Kenny, Crenny, Crenny McTucker - Freeform, HA! GAAAAYYY, M/M, Slight Style, Stan and Kyle, This was on my FF account, Woo-hoo!, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: Craig wants to ask Kenny out, Kenny's being himself, and Kyle's a little shit. Crenny story. IDK how long it's gonna be yetbut I'm gonna rate it T-ish just to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker was a nervous wreck.

He was about to talk to the main 5 banes of his existence.

Or, to be accurate, maybe it's down to 4.

He waits near them, happy they haven't noticed him yet so he could get his words together.

That particular day, Kenny McCormick was absent that day. 

Good. He didn't need that kind of stress.

He fiddled with his phone, thinking about how he was to phrase his question to them and which one he should actually ask.

Butters was out; he wouldn't understand. Cartman was definitely out; that fat tub of lard would definitely make fun of him before he gave any kind of answer. He fucking hated Stan with the fury of luterally all of hell.

So, his only other option was...ugh...Kyle Broflovski.

 _Now or never..._ He thinks as he taps Kyle on the shoulder, who was arguing with Cartman about his religion not being bad or something. 

Craig never cared much.

The Jewish boy turns around with an angry look, ready to snap at whoever just interrupted him. However, when he saw Craig, he smiled slightly. 

"Oh, hey Craig. What did you need?" He asks. Butters waves with a smile, Stan ignores his presence, and Cartman resumes eating. 

Fatass.

"Can I talk you you. In private?" Craig asks. This seems to surprise Kyle, and that's when Stan starts listening to their conversation. 

"Why do you need to talk to Kyle in private, Tucker?" He asks with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. Craig rolls his eyes with a scowl while Kyle reassures him. "None of your fucking business, Marsh."

"We can talk over there." Kyle says, pointing to a row of lockers away from Stan, Cartman, and Butters. "I'm gonna be fine, Stan." He says. Stan nods, but that doesn't stop him from glaring at Craig from over Kyle's shoulder. As Craig and Kyle walk away, Butters waves goodbye and Cartman laughs. 

"Haha, Stan! What if Craig's gonna ask Kyle out!?" Cartman cackles, which got Kyle worried and Stan sputtering.

"Uh...Craig? You're not gonna ask me out, are you?" Kyle laughed nervously. Craig shook his head. 

Kyle wasn't his type, all offense to Kyle. 

"No, of course not. But I do need your help on asking someone out." Craig was nervous all over again as they got to the spot Kyle suggested.

"Oh, well who?" Kyle asked. He had a small idea on who it could be, but it was best to let Craig say his piece before he jumped to conclusions.

"Uh...well...Let's say I _hypothetically_ wanted to ask McCormick out-and I'm not saying I do-but if I _was_ , where should I take him?" Craig said with a nervous tone. Kyle blinked, then laughed. 

Craig and Kenny? Who would've guessed.

"Hey, it's not funny, you assface!" Craig said, irritated that the redhead couldn't be serious. Kyle clutched his stomach and leaned against the lockers. 

This was all very adorable to him. Craig had a cute little crush on his friend and couldn't bring himself to admit it.

And Kyle happened to know that Kenny liked Craig back.

He finally stopped laughing long enough to give Craig the advice he asked for.

"OK, OK," He wiped tears form his eyes and took a calming breath, straightening his posture. "Well, if you 'hypothetically' wanted to take Kenny anywhere-and we're not saying you do-you could take him to the movies. I heard that Ghostbusters comes out tomorrow. I didn't want to see it, but he did, and since you're so _hypothetically_ eager to be in his company, I suggest you take him." Kyle said, crossing his arms with a barely concealed laugh.

Craig groaned. He did not want to see the new Ghostbusters movie. He didn't even like the first one!

But, if that's what Kenny wanted to see...

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me." He says. "I'm paying you back now; I'm letting you date one of my best friends." Kyle said with a laugh. Craig blushed.

"And just so you know, the word 'hypothetically' doesn't really mean shit if you're gonna really ask him out. Just sayin'." With a shrug and a laugh, Kyle walked back to his friends, resuming his argument with Cartman.

He ignored Stan's glare and Cartman's laughter as he walked to his class, vaguely aware that the bell had rung.

He had remembered that he forgot to tell Kyle not to tell anyone but then he realized that he didn't care. 

The redheaded asshole could tell his whole gang for all Craig cared; Hell, he could tell the whole school if he wanted. Didn't make a difference to him.

Now, all he had to wait for was either a sign from God, or tomorrow.

...Probably tomorrow.


	2. Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help from his friends, Craig finally asks out Kenny.

"H-Hey- ARGH- Craig. T-There he is." Tweek Tweak says, pointing out one, orange-clad Kenny McCormick. Craig feels his blush growing on his face.

Shit. This was a fucking mistake.

Yeah, this morning he felt confident, but holy shit it was real now. He was actually gonna ask Kenny McCormick out.

Like, right this second.

_Fuck._

"Oh no! You're not chickening out, now! Not after 5 whole weeks!" Clyde Donovan reprimands around a bite of a Doritos Locos Taco from Taco Bell, shaking his head all the while.

Craig does little more than flip him off.

"W-Well C-Clyde h-h-h-h-as a p-p-p-point, Craig!" Jimmy Valmer agrees. Traitor.

"Would you all keep it fucking _down_? He's right there!" Craig whispers harshly to his asshat friends. Tweek gives him an apologetic look, Clude grins sheepishly, and Jimmy stutters out a 'sorry'.

"Well, they're not wrong, Craig. It _has_ been 5 weeks, and we're _not_ getting any younger." Token Black summarizes, crossing his arms resolutely. Craig groans.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm fucking going." Craig deadpans, the movie tickets burning a whole in his fleece, blue hoodie pocket.

"Y-Yay- AAH!" Tweek tries to cheer, but he shakes instead. 

"G-G-G-Good luck." Jimmy nods. Clyde waves, and Token shoots him an encouraging smile.

Turning away from them, Craig lets a nervous breath out before he starts over to Kenny.

"Hey, uh, Kenny!"

OK, maybe saying 'uh' like an idiot wasn't the best way to go about asking Kenny Mc-fucking-Cormick out, but Craig was already head-first, so why bother backspacing?

Kenny turns with a tooth-gapped smile. "Oh, hey Craig! What's up?" Kenny asks, shoving his hands in his pockets with a bright smile.

Craig opened his mouth to say something, but Kenny's friends' laughter interrupted him. He snapped it shut.

"Hey, Kenny! We're gonna get ice cream; You comin'?" Stan asked, one arm around Kyle's shoulder. God were they gay. 

Of course, Craig was trying to ask Kenny out, so he couldn't say much.

"Nah, Craig wanted somethin'. I'll see ya guys at Kyle's house, though." Kenny laughed, waving at them. Stan and Butters nodded, Cartman laughed, and Kyle winked at Craig. 

_'Don't you fucking dare'_ Craig thought, glaring at the redhead. Kyle smiled innocently, as if he could hear Craig's thoughts.

"Haha! You fags gonna make out or what?" Cartman laughs loudly, punching Butters in the arm to punctuate his laughter, which Butters winced at. They then walked away, Kyle giving Craig a not-so-subtle thumbs up from behind Stan. 

Thankfully for Craig, Kenny was too busy rolling his eyes to the back of his head to notice.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me, Tucker?" He asked with a smile, turning back to Craig. Craig blushed lightly.

"U-Uh...I...uh...well...I wanted to ask you if..." Craig stuttered, cursing himself in his head. What was he doing? He sounded like an idiot. 

Kenny nodded along with his nervous babble with those cute bright blue eyes before a toothy grin spread across his face again. Craig blushed again. 

Goddamn, was Kenny McCormick's smile cute.

"Well...I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to see Ghostbusters with me." Craig asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. Kenny blinked, confused. 

"But I thought you said you hated Ghostbusters?" Kenny asked, tilting his head to the side. Craig flushed brighter.

"Y-Yeah, but...I heard that _you_ wanted to see it, and I had tickets, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go. With me, that is." Craig explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Kenny blinked before a smile spread across his face again.

Now, maybe Craig was fucking hallucinating, but he thought he saw a hint of pink dusting those freckled cheeks.

"Um, when did you wanna go?" Kenny asks, and his body language seems nervous now. Huh.

"W-Well...I wanted to go tomorrow a-after school, like 6-ish. I-If you're not free I get it, though." Craig responds, not even meeting Kenny's eyes again.

"N-No! I'm free, don't sweat it." Kenny assures, waving his hands to stop Craig from assuming he was saying no, because he definitely wasn't.

Craig nods. "Got it. 6 O'Clock." The noirette nods. Kenny laughs nervously.

"Y-Yeah. 6." The blonde nods. The space between them is awkward, and neither knows what to do now.

Luckily for them, Craig's phone cut them off.

It was his sister Ruby, asking if he was going to be much longer asking his boyfriend out.

Ah, shit. He had to pick her up from the park because she was hanging out with her shitty friends. Right.

"Uh, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Craig says, shooting Kenny an easy smile. Kenny nods with a smile of his own.

"Y-Yeah, I gotta go, too. See ya." Kenny says before saluting Craig and turning away.

Once Kenny was gone, Craig let a wide smile slip onto his face...

Even as he caught his friends running the fuck away.


End file.
